


Sunrise (Baby, You're My Everything)

by kabigon



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Cheerleader Yuzu, Consensual Degrading Language/Name Calling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jock Javi, Light dom/sub undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Consensual Somnophilia, Overactive Sex Drive, Rimming, Sex Toys, Unprotected Sex, heavy smut, high school sweethearts, minor crossdressing, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Javi is an ember that sinks into his core and sparks his soul.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Sunrise (Baby, You're My Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to [DearlyBeloved94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94) for cheerleading and [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings) for beta-ing =).

* * *

It didn’t start with Patrick, no. If Yuzu were forced to choose a specific turning point for them, the one single moment wherein they became inextricably tied and trapped in each other’s orbit, he’d begrudgingly admit it was the first time he looked at their collective class grades posted on the corkboard and saw Javier Fernandez’s name in the top spot.

Yuzu had whipped around so fast his vision had to catch up, instinctively finding the other boy in his goddamn soccer uniform casually tossing the ball in his hands talking and laughing with his group of soccer player friends—jocks, he thought disdainfully—and glared.

Him? Him?! Javier “what is studying?” Fernandez? Yuzu had never seen him once in the library. Not one single time, and he sure as hell didn’t ever see Javier Fernandez with a textbook outside of class either. Incensed, he had seethed and glared some more, and then stalked away to the library to continue his studying, vowing to himself he was going to take Fernandez and that disarming, distracting, dumb smile down.

See, the problem was (still is!) that Fernandez is attractive. Yes, attractive, and Yuzuru Hanyu he may be but he’s not immune to said handsome face and that Spanish charm. Damn him. The first day he had transferred into this elite, overseas private school on scholarship, Fernandez had jumped out of seemingly nowhere at the beginning of lunch, halting him cold in his tracks, asking eagerly, easily, “Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?”

Pushing away his quickening heartbeat, Yuzu had calmly, _very calmly,_ given him a once over, a very clear, disdained _you’re in my way_ that Fernandez blatantly ignored. Sighing loudly, he had coolly, politely told him, “No, thank you.”

Fernandez and that damn smile, with that stupidly handsome face of his, with his high cheekbones and large, bright eyes lined with long, long lashes and that chiseled jaw and kissable lips had shrugged, unbothered and unembarrassed, and easily responded, “Maybe tomorrow. I’ll ask again.”

And he did. Again. And again. And again. Every day since.

Damn his heart. He doesn’t know if he wants Javi to stop or not.

No, his traitorous heart tells him. _The answer is no,_ his mind says. He doesn’t want Javi to stop at all. But how can he be sure Javi is serious? There's always, _always_ a gaggle of girls circling him and giggling and he gives them all the same exact open, genuine smile.

Well. It hardly matters. He has his studying to do anyway and Fernandez, damn him, still tops the class a little less than half the time. He doesn’t even study!

Unfortunately, pained as it is for Yuzu to admit, it _is_ Patrick who yanks them-

Fine, Patrick is the one who yanks _him_ into the right direction when he slams his locker—located next to Yuzu’s and boy were the gods testing him with that one—pivoted to him, and said outright, annoyed and upset, “Look, stop being an asshole. Either date Javi or cut him loose.”

Primly, Yuzu retorts, “It is not your business but mine and Javi’s.” Shoot. A slip of the tongue. Fernandez, he reminds himself. In public, out loud, he is _Fernandez._

“Maybe not,” Patrick says, and Yuzu can feel his glare boring into the side of his head, “but Javi is my friend and for some unknown reason he _really likes_ you. If you’re never going to come to one of our games then stop telling him ‘maybe’ when he asks. It’s a dick move to keep stringing him along.”

And then he’s gone before Yuzu can get another witty retort in. Wouldn’t have mattered if he’d have the time anyway, probably. All he can hear ringing in his mind is “he really likes you.” Who would have thought? Patrick Chan of all people helping him? Or some version of it at least. He certainly never did. Patrick hates Yuzu’s guts as much as Yuzu hates seeing the number 2 precede his names in their ever changing class rankings.

* * *

After yet another sigh, his book slams shut without his doing. He snaps his head up, surprised to find Miki openly glaring at him. Miki, like Javi, is a year older, both seniors in the same math and science class as him. Unlike Javi, however, she takes her studies just as seriously as Yuzu does, often joining him in the library. They only shared a table at first, forced into it by the lack of available tables when the first big project was due, worth 40 percent of their grades, and the rest of the class had decided it was finally time they started. And then it kind of just stayed that way. A truce, somewhat, and then he had needed help on a problem, and then Miki had needed help on one of her own, and it somehow grew into a friendship.

“Yuzu-kun,” she sings at him in Japanese. “What is it?”

Yuzu sighs, then glares like the petulant child she claims he still is since she is so very much older and wiser than him. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Miki parrots. “I’m sure sighing over Javi counts as nothing.”

“I am not-”

Miki eyes him, her face telling Yuzu exactly how much she’s buying his lie. She isn’t. She isn’t one bit at all.

So, he pivots, steering the conversation away from himself, hopefully enough to distract. “You used to date Javi, no?”

Miki grins at him, too pleased with herself. Damnit. That was the wrong question to ask. “Yuzu-kun, have you been asking around about Javi?”

He reddens even as he shakes his head immediately. “No. People talk. I cannot stop them.”

Miki nods but Yuzu can tell she doesn’t believe an iota of his statement.

“What do people say?”

Yuzu shrugs nonchalantly, no longer looking at her as he opens his textbook to a random page. “Not much. They say that Javi always has a girlfriend but he hasn’t had one in a long while. And that you and Javi are friends again after your bad breakup.”

Miki bristles, straightening in her seat. “Well, a girl can only be bitter for so long.” Then she begrudgingly admits, “Javi is too kind.” She moves in closer, her eyes discerning now. “Is that what you worry about? That Javi and I are going to get back together.”

“No,” he lies, outwardly confident even if inside he’s thinking _yes, that is exactly what I think._

“Good,” she replies. “Javi is not the type to go back to the past. He loves you and he loves you and he loves you with all his heart until one day he just doesn’t love you anymore.”

Yuzu sighs. Yeah. That’s the other fear. When Javi says _I love you_ he means _I love you today_ but Yuzu is scared that when he says _I love you_ what he means is _I love you forever._ He’s the type to, isn’t he? One, unmatched great love of his life. He feels the truth deep in his bones, young as he may be.

Miki reaches out and closes his textbook again, this time dragging it across the table and away from him. “Yuzu, you are different even from me. When Javi talks about you or even when he is only looking, it feels different. Javi never looked at me like that, not even once. He has _never_ looked at _anyone_ the way he looks at you.”

“How is that?”

She smiles ruefully. “Like you change his world for the better every day.”

Yuzu reaches out with both hands and drags his book back, opening it to the correct page this time, dipping his head to hide a small, pleased smile. Miki leans back into her chair, eyes shifting back to her own textbook.

“So,” she begins with a teasing lilt, “Are you going to Javi’s game?”

* * *

At first, he told himself he was going to go. Then, as the start of the game crept closer he told himself he wasn’t. Then, he told himself to _buck up and just go._ And then he talked himself out of that too when he heard loud feminine cheers chanting Javi’s name until Miki groaned, stole his textbook and very forcefully told him, _“Go.”_

He hides mostly from view on the sidelines. At least he held out until after halftime. Less chance of being seen by anyone on the team much less Javi.

It’s sort of a test of fate, he realizes. If, against all odds, Javi sees him, then okay, okay, he’ll give Javi a chance but if Javi doesn’t see him, then well, like Patrick said—time to cut Javi loose. His insides lurch at the thought.

The last seconds are being counted down and every single one of them counts. Javi is running down the pitch with the ball but he needs to score to break the tie.

Three…

Two… 

Kick…

One.

_Goal._

The period ends, the whistle blows, and their team has won. Javi is huddled with his teammates, being hugged and congratulated with shoulder pats and he has the biggest grin on his face and Yuzu’s heart, the traitorous thing, wishes, _wishes,_ Javi would just look his way.

_Look at me. Please._

He starts his own countdown from ten. He has too much pride to start over when he gets to zero. Instead, he turns to leave amidst all the celebrating. Only-

“Yuzu!” shouted behind him with that familiar Spanish lilt. “Yuzu!”

He keeps going, pretending like he doesn’t hear and he expects that to be it, except Javier Fernandez, damn Javier Fernandez with his gorgeous eyes and his open, blinding face fills his sight in front of him and stops him in his tracks, fingers curled around Yuzu’s shoulders, having raced ahead from behind to stand right here.

“You came!”

“I just needed a break studying,” he grumbled, looking away. Yuzu can’t look at him right now, not with the way Javi is practically glowing.

“But you came _here,”_ Javi said, awe in his voice. “You came to my game.”

Yuzu can feel his entire face heat up because there's no denying it, is there? And then he feels it, a light peck on his cheek that shocks him into looking at Javi, who himself is blushing, shy for the first time since Yuzu has known him.

Sweetly, Javi asks, “Are you doing anything after the game?”

“No, not really,” he says even though he had planned for a night in to study, yet again.

“Do you, maybe, want to go grab dinner? With me?”

He’s answering before he can stop himself. “I think that maybe it could be fun.”

* * *

Admittedly, part of him was afraid Javi would take him to some pizza or burger place teeming with his teammates and their girlfriends celebrating their win and he’d be forced to pretend to eat a slice of overly greasy pizza or something and enjoy it. Javi, however, surprises him.

Ten minutes after he extracted promises not to leave from Yuzu, after he had disappeared, jogging off towards the locker room and letting him know, “I gotta shower. Won’t be long!” and one last, “Don’t go anywhere!” he had come back in a rush, slightly out of breath as he skidded to a stop in front of Yuzu. His hair had still been dripping wet, haphazardly combed into an approximation of neatness with waves that hint at curls if only Javi would let it grow a few inches, wearing their school uniform with his duffel bag slung over a shoulder. He had tossed Yuzu another one of his loose grins and then offered his hand. Shyly, Yuzu had begrudgingly taken it.

It’d been a bit of a drive, Javi taking him to the nearest city some 40 minutes out, but when they pulled up to a small, clearly family owned Japanese restaurant at the edge, Yuzu had been impressed. Just slightly though. The barest margin.

“I notice you always eat food from home so I think maybe western food doesn’t agree with you, yeah?”

Yuzu’s breath hitches slightly, imperceptibly. His heart pounds in his chest. Okay, maybe more than a little impressed. Maybe he’s melting a bit too. He didn’t think anyone noticed. “Yes. I do not like western food. It hurts my stomach and makes me feel sick.”

Javi nods. “Western food is really heavy. Lucky for you I love Japanese food.” He winks at Yuzu, a charming grin follows to cap it.

Yuzu fights the urge to face palm, thinking _oh gods, this is the boy I like._

Javi reads him as easily as a book, or, more accurately, Javi reads him as easily as how he gets his high marks without studying. He doesn’t get annoyed or upset, not even a frown or a grimace either. Instead he laughs goodnaturedly,carefree, and extends across the table to slip his hand under one of Yuzu’s, curling their fingers together like yin and yang.

“I like you so much, Yuzu,” Javi says unabashed, affection on his sleeve. “I like everything about you. Even when you get mad and glare at me because I beat you at a test.”

Yuzu’s face flushes at Javi’s openness, his bravery to be so honest. He could say _I pretend I don't but I like you, too._ That’s too close to vulnerable though so in its place Yuzu tells him, “I get mad because you don’t even study!”

When Javi laughs, when it’s a surprise even to himself, he laughs with his whole body, head thrown back, his mouth open. It’s joyous and contagious, like now, infecting Yuzu and warming him over like hot chocolate on a cold Canadian night.

“Yuzu, if you want to study, I will always study with you.”

Yuzu narrows his eyes at Javi skeptically. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Yuzu smirks. “You think you can keep?” he challenges.

Javi leans in, speaks lowly, “For you? This is easy. But are you sure that is what you want? If I study I will beat you every time.”

Now _that_ is a challenge. Fire in his own eyes, mirth in the line of Javi’s mouth, Yuzu accepts. “You can try but you will fail. At the end of semester, I will be number one.”

It’s another full body laugh from Javi, and then, “You’re something else, you know?”

Yuzu smiles, the one people tell him makes him look like a cat, his nose crinkling. Hidden in there, probably, is a hint of arrogance. “I know.”

During the drive back home, Javi offers his hand again. Eyes squarely out the window, refusing to look because looking would be acknowledging, Yuzu accepts. Their hands sit between them over the emergency brake, Yuzu wondering briefly how safe that is until he feels a reassuring squeeze and thinks well, it has to be, right? The ride is too short and soon enough they’re in front of Yuzu’s house, Javi walking him up to the door.

“Thank you, Javi.”

“I had a lot of fun tonight. Will you come to my next game?”

Yuzu answers coyly. “I think about it.”

Javi reads him easily, says to him, “At least dinner after the game.”

Finger tapping against his chin, he pretends to contemplate his decision.

“Please?”

Oh no. Javi’s puppy dog eyes. He knew sooner or later they were going to make their appearance. He just hadn’t realized he had no defenses against them. “Okay.”

Javi's face lights up completely. Just as shyly as earlier that night, he plants a kiss on Yuzu’s cheek and murmurs a sweet, “Goodnight, Yuzu.” Without waiting for a reply, he bounces down the steps, walking backwards to his car so he can keep his eyes on Yuzu until the very end, a stupid, silly grin on his handsome face.

Yuzu had told himself not to, but it seems with Javi, self-control is out the window. The moment the front door closed and the lock slid into place, he had rushed up the stairs and quickly into his room, peeking through the curtains just in time to catch the tail end of Javi’s double fisted guts pose.

Caught celebrating, Javi isn’t even embarrassed when he realizes. Instead, he keeps grinning, waving excitedly up at him, his whole face radiant with happiness, excitement, wonder. He keeps waving until Yuzu mimics, breaking into another one of his full face grins. 

Stupid, Yuzu tells himself as Javi finally climbs into his car. Throwing his body onto his bed, he reaches for Pooh after, drawing him onto his chest and squeezing him tight, the memory of Javi fresh and clear, his own emotions running high. He rests a hand over his heart in an attempt to steady it, feels the still pounding _thump thump_ Javi left behind.

“I’m so stupid, Pooh, I don't have time for dating,” he says but then Javi's face appears, handsome and so eager. “I’m so screwed.”

* * *

The first thing Javi had done upon fully entering Yuzu’s room had been turning Pooh around. “So he can’t watch us, Yuzu,” Javi had said simply by way of explanation and that had warmed Yuzu over, delighted him knowing that Javi treats Pooh the way Yuzu does too—alive.

“Can’t watch us do what, Javi?” He had asked pointedly, one eyebrow cocked. “We are only studying.”

At his words Javi drops his backpack onto the floor, hardly a care for books inside. “Yes, yes, Yuzu. We are only studying.”

Except it’s not only studying. Javi is too easily bored, too easily distracted, hardly concentrating for longer than bouts of five minutes at a time. Like clockwork he plants another kiss on Yuzu, this time inside a wrist. The one before had been behind the shell of an ear, the ghost of Javi’s breath sending shivers down his spin. And before that Javi had placed one right above his pulse point to jumpstart a throb in his groin.

“Yuzu,” he whines.

“Javi,” he replies evenly.

“Let’s take a break,” Javi implores.

“We have only been studying for one hour.”

“We have already been studying for one hour! My brain hurts.”

He keeps silent for a moment, punishment for being so distracting with his entire being enticing Yuzu with the idea that surely one Saturday without studying won’t hurt him before finally offering his compromise. “You can take a break. I will keep going.”

Another whine. “Yuzu, no~!”

Suddenly, Yuzu finds himself on his back, Javi straddling him. He’s not prepared for the tickling blitz, the peels of laughter he can’t control escaping him in gasping wheezes. “Javi,” he shrieks out in between gasps. “Javi, no more~!”

“Say you agree we take a break together.”

“Okay! Okay, we take a break together.”

Instantly, Javi’s fingers still, laxing until they’re curled around his waist to hold him instead.

Able to breathe again he’s looking up at Javi properly now, and he sees long lashes, large eyes filled with adoration aimed at him, the hint of subtle cheekbones, dark, dark hair Yuzu’s own fingers ache to comb through and lips, thin and inviting split into a grin. Before Yuzu can overthink it, he leans up onto his elbows, stretches his neck, and kisses Javi something chaste, a quick peck of his lips on the corner of his mouth.

To say he’s embarrassed to have missed most of Javi’s mouth would be an understatement. There’s an apology and explanation and a string of random self-deprecating words just ready to vomit themselves out when-

Never once looking away, it’s Javi who closes in this time, eyes dipping low when he kisses Yuzu. It’s surer than Yuzu’s had been, perfectly on target, but not forceful or pushy. Something more akin to _I want this but is this okay?_

Yes.

_Yes, it’s okay._ Yuzu’s fingers slide into Javi’s hair and when he drops, he pulls Javi right along with him. One kiss, two, one after the other, all melting together.

* * *

“Javi,” Yuzu gasps, wrenching his mouth away from Javi’s to speak even as his fingers remain firmly tangled in Javi’s hair, angling his head so as to give Javi better access. “Javi, we have to study.”

Javi hums in complete agreement, quickly kissing a line along Yuzu’s jaw. “I know,” he murmurs against Yuzu’s pulse. “We really have to study for the test, Yuzu. Just like you said.” And then, in a completely unfair move, he nips lightly at Yuzu’s neck, sucks the barest of a bruise into skin there.

Yuzu whines in response, his hips rocking into the cradle of Javi’s lap. Flush together he can feel Javi’s jean-clad, hard dick digging into his ass. His own hard-on is obvious against Javi’s stomach. He can’t-

He can’t help it. He grinds his ass back onto Javi’s dick, Javi moans, low and guttural, deep in the back of his throat, and Yuzu has to, he just has to. He dives back in, swallowing all of Javi’s sounds as his own now, a claim he won’t let anyone else have.

“Five more minutes,” he says, compromising. “Then we study.”

That’s what he said five minutes ago. Javi, that bastard, smirks against Yuzu’s mouth, saying too smugly to Yuzu, “Anything you want, _cariño.”_

“I mean it,” he insists stubbornly.

“Of course,” Javi says placatingly.

Javi doesn’t believe him but he’ll let it slide. He’ll have the last word anyway when he proves Javi wrong. In exactly five minutes they’ll be studying again. Until then… until then he loses himself in Javi’s mouth, in the wet, hot, velvet heat. He loses himself in how good it feels to have Javi’s dick pressed against his ass, straining against his jeans because he wants Yuzu so much. There’s a thrill when Javi pulls him in tight, his muscled arms wound around Yuzu’s waist a reminder of his strength. He could pick Yuzu up if he wanted to, couldn’t he? He could hold Yuzu down against the bed, take what he wanted, be the one in charge because Yuzu is too far gone with desire to say no, couldn’t he? And yet Yuzu’s the one on top, Yuzu’s the one in control, the one who dictates and the one who gets to call all the shots, almost. If only his hormones would-

He drags himself back, putting some distance between them. He tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck for Javi who’d already been nosing there. “Javi,” he whines. “Javi, we really, really have to study.”

“Of course, _cariño,”_ Javi says, agreeing with him easily.

Yuzu groans, rocking harder. “Okay,” he says, giving in. “Five more minutes.”

* * *

“I want to try more,” Yuzu says between deep, soul shattering kisses, his breath hot and heavy against Javi’s mouth, his eyes filled with want and determination.

Javi doesn’t bother asking Yuzu if he’s sure. “What do you want?” he says instead. “I’d do anything you want, Yuzu.”

Uncertainty sparks in his eyes, pooling into the way his brows pinch together. “I- I don’t know. I’m not- I nev- I-”

Cute as he is flustered and tempting as it may be to let Yuzu keep rambling, Javi kisses him to put him out of his misery, silencing them both into another round of hitched breaths, grinding bodies, wandering hands, his tongue penetrating Yuzu again, again, _again._

“Do you trust me?” he asks when they finally separate.

It takes a moment for Yuzu to respond, his eyes dazed before clearing up somewhat, comprehension sinking in at last. Yuzu nods, a quick succession of four, and caps it with a certain, confident, “Yes. Always.”

Javi begins with light kisses down Yuzu’s chest, mouthing over his shirt, drawing out from Yuzu impatient moans. He doesn’t even know what Javi is doing, Javi muses, and yet he’s already demanding. God, Javi really does like Yuzu. He likes Yuzu so much. At the waistband of Yuzu’s track pants, Javi curls his finger over the elastic. One last time, he glances up at Yuzu to assess. His heart is beating so fast with anticipation, his mouth watering at the thought of Yuzu’s taste, his _dick_ sliding into his mouth. He has to be sure though, that Yuzu wants this as much as he does.

What he sees are eyes blown black, large and nebulous. Yuzu’s lips, bitten red, raw, swollen and oh how wonderful they would be wrapped around Javi’s dick someday soon, are parted slightly. His chest heaves too little like he’s barely breathing, and when Javi tugs his pants down the slightest, not over his bulge but exposing sharp pelvic bones, Yuzu hitches in anticipation.

_Yes,_ he thinks, flushing with heat as he pushes Yuzu’s pants and underwear the rest of the way down, _want me. Want me like I want you._

He marvels at the sight of Yuzu’s dick. It’s almost cute, light and dusky, a feathering of hair at the base. Not overly large but average, maybe a little on the thicker side. Javi kisses the head in greeting, a hand wrapping around the base to keep Yuzu steady at the same time. A strangled noise escapes Yuzu, snagging Javi’s attention, and he looks up to find Yuzu wrecked.

“Say it,” he demands. “Ask me.”

“Javi, _please,”_ Yuzu begs.

“Please what? Kiss your thigh?” He tips to the side, kissing along the inner line.

“Please suck me.”

So Javi does, sucking a bruise where he’d placed a kiss seconds before.

Yuzu whines, throwing his other leg over Javi’s shoulder. “Suck my dick.”

Javi grins, proud of Yuzu before he does what he’s asked, opening his mouth and swallowing all of Yuzu down into the back of his throat, one hand splayed across Yuzu’s abs precisely for this: Yuzu bucking up, impulsively trying to shove himself deeper even when there’s nothing left. He retreats until only the head is left, a slight suck to the tip that has the leg slung over his shoulder quivering, before he dives back in, sucking Yuzu down, his throat tightening around Yuzu’s length. He hears a cry and then feel hands in his hair, fingers gripping the strands tight.

“Javi,” falls from Yuzu’s lips, followed by another long string of, “Javi, Javi, Javi.”

No tongue swirling. No teasing. No licking or playing or whatever the hell else. No fancy tricks. It’s just base animal instincts now. He wants Yuzu’s dick and Yuzu wants his mouth, and the bitter, salty taste of precum leaking, leaking, _leaking_ onto his tongue with each quick pass tells him it’s not going to last anyway. He’s not going to last either as he grinds against Yuzu’s bed, moaning at the sharp spike of pleasure that shoots down his spine when Yuzu’s fingers turn a tad too rough. Javi has his hips pinned down as he does his best to suck that incredibly smart brain of Yuzu’s through his body and out his dick. It’s sweet that Yuzu is trying too. Lost as he may be in the sensations he’s feeling for the first time, he’s holding himself back. His hands are gripping Javi’s head but he doesn’t force Javi down or faster. Instead it’s like Javi is his anchor. God, isn’t that a wonderful thought?

Yuzu’s body has become bowstring taught and Javi knows he’s riding the edge. One last time, he sucks Yuzu down except this time he doesn’t come back up. He keeps Yuzu in his throat and swallows and swallows and swallows, the muscles there working at Yuzu’s dick, urging him to come.

Yuzu says his name sharply by way of warning.

Javi gets it. He just doesn’t care. He slides his hand beyond Yuzu’s hips, down to his ass. He grabs a cheek in each hand, gripping and urging him to come closer, go deeper.“Do it, Yuzu,” his action says. “Come down my throat. I want you to.”

The cry Yuzu lets out is so pretty, but it’s hardly a breath before Yuzu is muffling it behind a bite, teeth digging into his bottom lip, back arching off the bed as he spills.

Yuzu is dazed for a few moments, long enough for Javi to climb up the bed and plop down onto the other side. Next to Yuzu, he lays on his side, watching with contentment as Yuzu comes back to reality.

“Hi,” he says affectionately when Yuzu blinks at him owlishly.

A smile, soft and terrible how weak it makes Javi, takes over Yuzu’s face. He rolls onto his side with that same smile.

“Hi, Javi,” he echoes.

“Was it good?”

Yuzu nods, a hand coming up to brush his thumb lovingly along the split of Javi's lips. “It was… I cannot explain. I just know want to do it over and over again. I think I can. And maybe, someday, I do it for Javi too?”

It’s Javi’s turn to smile, the corners of his lips lifting. “I would love that, yeah. No pressure.”

Yuzu shakes his head. “No. No pressure at all. I want to. I want you to feel good because of me.”

Javi’s heart lurches in his chest. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“I like it, you know?” 

Yuzu’s brows pinch in confusion. “It? What is ‘it’?”

“I like you telling me what you want,” Javi explains.

Slowly, Yuzu asks, “Do you want me to always tell you?”

Javi doesn’t hesitate. “Yes. Always.”

“Okay then. I tell Javi everything I want when I want it. But first, Javi, how are you so good? How many times have you done this before?”

“You really want to know?” Yuzu pauses to think, biting the bottom of his lip with uncertainty. It’s too tempting. Javi leans into him and nips at said lip. “I’ll tell you if you want.”  
  
Another breath sucked in, and then Yuzu shakes his head. “No. I don’t care who or how many before,” he concludes. “I only care that now Javi is with me.”

“I am with you,” Javi says, repeating the sentiment, and then kisses him again so Yuzu doesn’t have to find witty last words.

* * *

Yuzu is fucking himself on Javi's fingers with wanton abandonment, seeking pleasure with his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream.

Beautiful.

"Look at you," he says with a color of awe, his accent heavy, back pressed into Yuzu's headboard. "You look so good on my fingers, _nene."_

Yuzu stutters, breaking his pattern with a whine. "Tell me more," Yuzu demands.

Javi strangles back the laugh. Yuzu loves praise. He'd seen that coming a mile away.

"What should I tell you, _querido?"_ He asks, intentionally dropping his voice an octave to feel Yuzu shiver against him. "That you're beautiful? You are, Yuzu, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your eyes, they get me every time. They pull me under when you're focusing on your studies, when they're burning with determination. Even when you try to pierce me with them. It gets me so hot, _cariño._

"Your waist? How small it is? How feminine? The contrast to the rest of you, Yuzu, especially your strong, muscular thighs, it drives me crazy. You’re like everything all at once and I love that.” _I love_ **_you_ ** _,_ he doesn’t say. “Should I talk about your thighs next? They're so thick and strong. I love it when you fuck my mouth with them wrapped around my head, Yuzu. The way they shake like I'm destroying you and remaking you whole. Am I? Or has this always been in you? So wanton, so eager to get _anything_ inside you."

"Maybe this?" Javi twists his fingers, wrenching a cry from Yuzu before he spreads his legs wider, a clear indication it's time for Javi to go to work. Javi leans forward, bites a nipple, soothing it with his tongue after. "Your ass is a gift from God, Yuzu, but this hole is the devil seducing me. It's so hot inside you, like fire burning at a thousand degrees. The way you clench onto my fingers? Like you think I even want to leave and you don't want that at all?" Another shot in. "You want all of me, don't you?"

"Yes," Yuzu admits with a hiss. "I want everything."

"Me too," Javi breathes out against his skin. "I can't wait to slide my dick into you, Yuzu. It's going to be so good. I'm going to fuck you so good, they way you need me to. I'm going to fuck this hole until its red and raw and swollen and wrecked the way it deserves."

"Javi," Yuzu keens.

"Yeah? You like that? I think about it all the time. When I get home, I wrap my hand around myself and I think of you. I think of this ass spread out for me, I think about this hot, tight hole wrapped around me. I think about fucking you until I'm the only thing you can think about. It gets me off so hard, Yuzu, thinking about how I get to be the first, the one who ruins you. You get me off so hard. It's never been so good before."

Then, the killing blow. "You're the only one who can make me feel this good."

Yuzu comes with a sharp cry, hiding the intensity of it with a bite on Javi's shoulder, relentlessly driving himself down onto Javi's fingers that last few seconds as he rides out his orgasm. He knows better though, than to expect this to be it. Javi barely has time to breathe before, still slumped over him Yuzu asks, "Again."

"Again? We should study, _cariño,"_ he teases. He barely gets his laugh out before Yuzu's hand dives underneath his pants, wrapping around him with a dainty, sure hand. He groans at the first stroke. "Okay," he concedes easily, happily. "Again."

* * *

When Jason excitedly plops down in the chair next to Miki, Yuzu is mid-stretch to work out the kinks in his bones, arms extended high, his spine arched to maximum capacity. A little unnerved now at the sudden addition to his normal routine, he slowly resets to proper posture.

“You’re Yuzu?”

“Yes,” he replies cautiously, catching Miki’s just as wary eyes.

“Awesome. I thought so. Would you like to join the Cheerleading squad?”

“Uh… why?”

“I saw you stretching,” Jason says like it explains everything perfectly.  
  
“...okay?”

“You look really flexible. Can you do the splits?”

“Yes, bu-”

“Awesome!”

New strategy. “Don’t you do tryouts?”

Undeterred, Jason keeps beaming. “Normally. But someone just quit. Couldn’t handle it, you know? So we’re basically scouting right now before the winter season starts. Anyway, you can think about it and tell me later.”

He doesn’t get the chance to answer before Jason is bouncing away.

Miki smirks at him. He grimaces back.

His answer is no, obviously, until Miki tells him, “You should do it.”

“Why?” He expects maybe _Javi would think it’s hot_ and he would—he definitely would—but Miki goes a different route.

“Spruce up your university applications.”

He can feel his nostrils flare and knows he’s been ensnared. Damn her. Miki knows him too well.

* * *

Casually, he tells Javi about it later, one of their rare study sessions on a school day evening after dinner with his parents where Javi, yet again, wins them over with his big, deceptively innocent eyes, all the right questions, all the right answers and that annoyingly endearing Spanish charm.

Javi, for his part, is actually studying. The first time he’s concentrating on his textbook wholeheartedly while Yuzu is the one distracted.

When he’s told, Javi shifts his full attention to Yuzu, eyes deep and dark, all-consuming and tentative.

“Are you going to join?”

“Why? You want me to cheer for you from the sidelines like a girlfriend?”

He regrets it the moment the words leave his mouth, Javi’s hurt coloring his expression and piercing at Yuzu.

“Javi…” he trails off.

“Yuzu,” Javi says patiently, a touch of hurt still in his eyes, “I don’t want you to cheer for me like my girlfriend. I want you to cheer for me like my boyfriend.”

Tense silence hangs between them, Yuzu sucking in a deep breath. Then he closes his textbook and climbs over Javi, throwing a leg over Javi’s lap. He cups Javi’s face in his hands, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on Javi’s mouth.

“You are the best boyfriend,” he affirms. “And I am so lucky.”

Javi softens, melting into Yuzu’s hand, his eyes falling shut briefly to soak in the moment. “You don’t have to be a cheerleader to do that, you know?” he says. “I think you should be a cheerleader only if you want, Yuzu.”

He’ll decide that later, instead he zones in on what is definitely more important. “Do you remember how you told me you always want me to tell you what I want?”

Javi opens his eyes, interested piqued by the seemingly sudden change in conversation. “Yes?” he replies tentatively.

“I want that from you too. So, Javi, do you want me to go to your games?”

They stare at each other, eyes locked, Javi assessing before finally uttering, “Yes.”

Yuzu nods, mostly to himself more than to Javi. “Okay. Okay, I will go to your games from now on.”

“You really don-”

Yuzu throws a hand over Javi’s mouth to stop him. “I want to do this for my boyfriend.”

Again with the unsure look, his eyes roaming Yuzu’s face for any hint of a lie before he settles down. He’s so endearing, eyes like a puppy, Yuzu can’t stop. He kisses Javi again, slow and simmering. The string of kisses that follow are the same, one after the other, tiny little nips that warms the pit of his stomach but boils nothing over. It’s nice like this sometimes too. Kissing and kissing and kissing. Kissing just for the sake of kissing, kissing just to say, “I like you. _I love you, probably.”_

* * *

Jason squeals when Yuzu says he’ll join, hands clapping excitedly before he can no longer contain himself and throws himself at Yuzu, shocking him as he finds that he quite enjoys the hug. Nothing like Javi’s, these touches are filled with a different kind of affection, friendly ones, and Yuzu realizes in that moment maybe he’d been craving for them longer than he’d allow himself to admit.

Holding his hand, Jason drags him to Coach Tracy’s office, bursting through her door. She hardly seems surprised, instead greeting Jason in return with a warm smile and asking, “What is it?”

“Yuzu needs a uniform.”

“Ah,” she says in understanding, her eyes sparkling. “You found your new team member?”

“Yes,” Jason says happily then he thrusts Yuzu in front of Tracy. “This is Yuzu.”

“Welcome to the team,” she says, standing up to open a drawer in the cabinet behind her desk. “What size would you like, Yuzu? I think right now we just have-” she holds up to different sizes, “-medium or large.”

Yuzu grimances. He’d probably need something a lot smaller, like extra small. It’s confirmed when he opens the pants to see how hide the waist is. Quickly, he shakes his head, handing it back. “This will be too big on me.”

Tracy stuffs both uniforms back into the drawer and closes it. “Oh well. You can practice in whatever training clothes you have while we order you some. What size?”

“Javi’s game is this Friday,” he begins, hesitantly building his case. “I know I cannot be at the games if I am not in uniform, I understand that, so maybe… I can wear the other uniform.”

Tracy hardly blinks at him. She stands back up and opens the same drawer. “Sure sweetie. I think you might be a small.” She hands it off to him. “Try that on. If it doesn’t fit we’ll try another one.”

He nods at her gratefully. “Thank you.”

Again, with the clapping. “Yuzu, this is so exciting,” Jason interjects. “You’ll look amazing.”

He kind of does. His first practice and everyone gawks at him. Jun, a freshman and the baby of the group, is the first one who speaks, running up Yuzu. “You look awesome!” he exclaims before whipping to Tracy. “Can I change mine? I like the girl’s uniforms better.”

Again, Tracy hardly blinks. “Sure, wash these and bring them by tomorrow. We’ll switch it then.”

Not for the first time Yuzu wonders if this is really what he wants to do. He can cheer for Javi as a spectator, can’t he? The logical, reasonable side of him takes over. _If you’re going to be at Javi’s games you might as well be doing something that will make your university applications better._

And, yeah. Can’t argue with logic, can he?

* * *

The first half of the first period, Javi keeps sneaking tiny, fond, awed glances at him like he’s still wrapping his head around Yuzu being there until Patrick snaps, fed up with Javi letting one of the opposing team’s player get passed by him again, and strikes him on the back of his head with an open palm. Nothing harsh, just sharp enough to grab his attention, saying something Yuzu can’t hear but is sure it’s something like, “Keep your head in the game, damnit.” Chagrined, Javi gives him a sheepish smile and then sets off again, this time doing a much better job of focusing.

After the first period and before the second, Javi breaks free from Patrick and the rest of the team, slow-paced jogging over to Yuzu. The rest of his teammates jeer and tease in good fun, giggling and _ooo-ing_ but Yuzu can hardly hear them. He’s caught up in Javi, in the look in his eyes. Javi is gazing at Yuzu like Yuzu is a revelation, like the whole world is there but Yuzu is the only thing he wants to see. 

It gets him. Javi is an ember that sinks into his core and sparks his soul.

Close enough, he kisses Yuzu’s cheek chastely, brushing his lips along the skin to Yuzu’s ear where he whispers, “You look so pretty.”

Yuzu’s whole being lights up and he whispers back, “Thank you, Javi.”

“Javi!” Patrick calls from the team bench, unamused team captain.

He returns jogging backwards, all eyes still on Yuzu, so Yuzu shouts to him, “Make sure you win!” They’re down by two and he’ll be damned if the first game they lose Patrick blames him. Javi answers with a two finger salute, blowing a kiss after.

Jun sighs dreamily beside him. “He’s got it so bad for you, Yuzu.”

“Yeah,” he replies in agreement. He can feel the silly grin on his face and he can’t wipe it off. There’s no denying it. There’s no way he can. He’s got it bad for Javi too though.

* * *

It’s sinful how pretty Yuzu looks in his uniform, his skirt barely covering his ass. Apparently a myriad of other teenage boys and girls have noticed it too.

“Wow,” Patrick says from beside him, genuinely shocked. “Are you actually glaring at people?”  
  
He laughs it off awkwardly. “I’m not.”

Patrick shakes his head at the lie. “You are. Javi ‘easy going, everyone’s friend’ Fernandez is glaring at other boys and girls who check out his boyfriend.”

“They’re not checking him out,” Javi corrects. “Their eyes are glued to his ass. Just ogling. I know it’s the waist. It’s so narrow it highlights how Godly his ass is.” Patrick mimics puking but Javi brushes it off, par for the course as it is. “Just, hold on a sec.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Patrick grumbles. “You say that like we don’t do this every day.”

Javi offers him a quick, apologetic, sheepish grin, his Spanish charm turned up to the max but it’s not like he’s going to tell Patrick they can stop. “You’re a good friend,” he says instead, before bouncing over to Yuzu. High strung and tense, he shoulders off his letterman jacket on the way over, draping it around Yuzu when he’s finally close enough, kissing him on the cheek in greeting.

“Javi?” He looks quizzically at his left shoulder, right, then back to Javi with a questioning eyebrow.

They don’t lie to each other so he tells the truth. “People are staring at your ass like you’re the last piece of meat. I don’t like how they do that. It’s disrespectful.”

Yuzu’s nose crinkles, his eyes too, his grin catlike while shoving his arms through the sleeves individually, tugging each side closed around his body as if to wrap himself in it. Almost like a present, Javi muses, and Javi can’t wait to unwrap him later.

He raises a hand, fingers curling around the shell of an ear, tucking a tuft of hair behind it. He inches in until there’s only the two of them so he can say, today as well, his voice kept low, gentle, “You look so pretty today.”

Yuzu melts into his hand, his eyes sliding shut. “Javi,” he breathes out, his name a soft sigh on Yuzu’s lips.

The warning bell interrupts, a jarring burst of too loud noise that never ceases to shock them both.

“I’ll see you later,” he says after the bell stops.

“See you later, Javi,” Yuzu echoes, then his eyes harden. “But we study today only.”

Javi nods. They will. It’s all they’ll do. He’ll study, and Yuzu will study, and he’ll help Yuzu study with no distractions. He likes to joke sometimes that it’s Yuzu who won’t let them when they’re caught up in hands and mouths and skin and Yuzu sinking into his mouth, Yuzu spreading himself open on Javi’s fingers but these past few days he’s seen worry etched into Yuzu’s face. He’s worried about his grades. They’re fine really, still ahead of Javi, but Yuzu isn’t someone who’s okay with “fine” like Javi is. This is important to Yuzu so it’s important to him.

He brushes a quick kiss on Yuzu’s cheek, promises him, “Only studying today,” and waits for Yuzu’s pleased, grateful smile before half-running to class alone. Patrick, that asshole, left without him again today.

* * *

His jacket is Yuzu’s now, practically, and Yuzu gleefully tortures him by wearing it every day. Hindsight being 20/20, it’d been a mistake to give Yuzu his jacket.

The first time they had sneaked off during lunch, Javi had dragged him behind the bleachers where he thought no one would interrupt. Yuzu, in his cheerleader uniform, small under Javi’s jacket, had looked so delectable Javi hadn’t been patient enough to wait until the school day was over. He had pressed Yuzu into the bleachers, Yuzu had clung on, legs wrapped around Javi’s waist with little encouragement, just Javi’s hand on his ass and a light squeeze.

Yuzu had about died from embarrassment when Coach Orser had cleared his throat loudly, hiding his reddened face into Javi’s shoulder.

“Hi, Coach,” Javi said.

“Javi,” Coach Orser said evenly, somewhat stern. “I know you kids are going to kiss anywhere and any chance you get but please, for all of our sanities, keep it PG-13. I do not want to have to call your parents.”

“Oh Gods,” Yuzu moaned, most of it muffled into Javi’s shirt.

Javi nodded. “Understood. Won’t happen again.”

At that, Coach Orser sighed, suddenly old and weary. “Why don’t I believe you? Just… do it somewhere you won’t be caught, I guess.”

Javi grinned, turning on that Spanish charm. “Will do coach.”

When they’d been left alone again, Yuzu had pulled back and struck Javi’s shoulder with a loosely closed fist. “You said it was okay! You said no one will find us! That was so embarrassing!”

Javi had laughed, arms wrapping Yuzu tight and engulfing him in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It definitely will not happen again. We’ll find better places.”

“No places,” Yuzu had said. “Only at home.”

And yet, here they are. It’d been another day of being tortured until, when lunch began, he had dragged Yuzu to his car, parked in the back of the lot. From there...

It all happens so fast. One moment they're just kissing and the next he’s three fingers deep, Yuzu riding him all the way down to the third knuckle, forcing his hole open around Javi’s thick, calloused fingers and keening. He blinks and they've shifted, his hand is being whipped away, and a different hand grips his dick, lining him up. Without thinking because fuck, Yuzu’s fingers wrapped around his dick, he bucks upwards into the heat while Yuzu bears down, only realizing too late he’s not fucking up into Yuzu’s fist but into his body, searing heat paving the way while Yuzu pants hotly against the side of his neck.

“Javi,” Yuzu moans weakly once he’s all the way in. “Javi.”

“Yuzu,” he says evenly, low and reassuring and just this side of husky, answering Yuzu’s call, really saying, letting him know _I’m here._ Gently, he tells Yuzu, "I was going to make this special. I was going to take you somewhere nice and treat you the way you deserve," to which Yuzu shakes his head.

"Don’t matter. Because I am with you," he says. "Maybe crazy to say now,” he murmurs, breath damp against Javi’s skin, and then, suddenly he’s scared, clamping his mouth shut.

Javi can see it, the fear and doubt taking over and choking him so he catches Yuzu’s mouth with a gentle kiss, and tells him first, the words bubbling from his chest and out his mouth. “I love you, Yuzu.”

“I love you, too,” Yuzu says in return, brave now.

And then Yuzu moves, or he moves, or they both move together, Javi is unsure. All he’s sure is Yuzu is all scorching heat, nails like claws digging into his shoulder. It’s clumsy and hectic, frantic and uncoordinated and so hot, so fucking hot.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he pants out, hands on Yuzu’s trembling thighs, watching Yuzu rake his dainty fingers through his own hair, latching onto the roots as he rides Javi for dear life, hole gripping Javi’s dick trying to milk him dry, each passing second driving him more and more insane.

The prettiest cries fall from his lips.

“Javi, please,” he begs, lips bitten red and shiny. “Please please _please.”_

“Please what?”

Yuzu tips forward, shifting and crying out at the change, wild and crazy.

“Please fuck me.”

“I _am_ fucking you.”

“Please, harder. _Harder.”_

So he does. Yuzu is too beautiful for Javi to deny even if he wanted to. He tips them forward for leverage, Yuzu is backed between the two front seats, kept in place only by the width of his shoulders. Splayed open like this, his legs spread to accommodate Javi between him, kept open on the crook of Javi’s elbows, Javi finally fucks into him the way he wants, again and again, deeper and deeper, harder, _harder,_ reaching him in places Javi’s fingers never could.

It’s all so much. Javi is filling him so good, _so good,_ and his cock is trapped between the two of them, slick with precum as Javi’s abs ride it with how close they’re pressed together now, barely any room to breathe between the two of them.

Yuzu cries out and Javi steals them from his lips, drinking and swallowing them down. “Javi,” he starts, chanting. “Javi. Javi Javi Javi Javi. I’m going to cum.”

Javi’s hips stutter, Yuzu’s words a sudden dousing of fuel, and then, as impossible as he may have thought before, Javi is really fucking into him now, deeper and better and relentless with intent, carving inside, claiming every last bit of him and forcing Yuzu to accept the truth. His body may be his own but here, inside this hollowed space, this belongs to Javi now.

“It will dirty-”

“I don’t care,” Javi says. “I want to wear you the rest of the day.”

That does it. Javi wearing him all day. No one will know but _he_ will and fuck. _Fuck._

His orgasm is ripped right out of him, sends him hurtling through space, hot spurts smeared onto Javi’s abs, onto his, a little bit on the plaid skirt hiked around his waist probably, but his mind is so far gone he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care if anyone hears him either he’s crying out so loud. His insides contracts, clenches around Javi, and he starts anew with rigor, mounting Javi and meeting with every thrust, greedy and wanting more as he rides out his orgasm, the aftershock and overstimulation leaving him winded, gasping for air.

“Oh Jesus fuck,” Javi groans just before he speeds up, hips pistoning for his finish.

“In me, please,” Yuzu begs, murmuring his deepest secrets out loud, things he’s only thought about in the middle of the night. “Please. I want your cum in me. Want to be your cumslut. Want you to come again and again and fill me up.”

“Oh fuck,” Javi grunts out, out of breath and needy. “Oh fuck. You’re gonna kill me.”

One last push and then he’s coming, filling Yuzu up the way he wanted, the way he begged to be.

* * *

Yuzu is glowing the rest of the day. Everyone is looking at him like they’re trying to figure out what has changed and yet they can’t quite pin down what could have happened between fourth period and sixth to have given Yuzu extra pep in his steps and an irredescience that is almost blinding. Javi had heard Madison whisper to a friend, “He’s like highlighter hopped up on crack.”

What Yuzu _is_ is beautiful. Resplendent. He tosses Javi coy and wanting glances in the middle of class that stokes the flame in Javi’s belly.

Patrick catches up with him at his locker after school ends to remind him, “Hey, you remember we’re hanging out tonight with a bunch of the guys, right? Call of Duty? You said you’d come this time.”

Javi is about to open his mouth and say yes, he remembers, of course he does when Yuzu comes barrelling through, snagging Javi’s waist with one hand, slamming his locker shut with the other.

“Sorry, Patrick,” Yuzu had said without looking back, not an ounce of remorse in his bones, “Javi is busy. He will talk to you later.”

How is Javi supposed to say no to a force of nature as strong as Yuzu? Before he starts the car Yuzu throws himself onto Javi, slotting their mouths together, his tongue delving deep, moaning like he’d been dying to do it since lunch, since their skipped fifth period.

“Take us somewhere private,” he requested after pulling away, their foreheads still plastered together.

Javi takes them to the edge of town, down by the river in a nifty little corner surrounded by trees where Yuzu proceeded to climb over into his lap.

* * *

During sixth period, Yuzu had felt Javi’s gaze—hot and wanting from the back of the classroom—the entire time. Each passing second, it felt the fire under his skin was billowing into life and he couldn’t help looking back either, sneaking glances at Javi only to see those eyes staring at him still. It’s worse in his last period for the day. Without Javi there distracting him, his mind wanders back to lunch, back to fifth period, back to the desire and how it felt to be full, to be filled. He shifts in his chair, squeezing his cheeks together, breath just shy of haggard to feel Javi’s slick cum there. He wasn’t sure he’d make it until the bell rang. Out the classroom door he’d been a man on a mission, said mission being getting Javi back inside him as soon as possible.

And he is. Gods. In the driver’s seat, backrest lowered all the way down, he’d made quick work of lathering Javi up with lube before lowering himself onto him, sinking all the way down. Finally, he breathes a sigh of relief. It feels like he’d been waiting a lifetime for this. Eyes closed, head hung back, he indulges in the feeling of Javi deep inside, hot and throbbing, rock solid and splitting him open and _full._

Javi tries to move, arms attempting to circle around Yuzu’s waist but no. No. Yuzu disabuses him of that notion quickly. Not this time. Not right now. He pins Javi down, shoulders nailed into the cushions with his hands, finding strength he didn’t know he had. Before Javi can protest, Yuzu moves, almost slipping off before fucking his way back down, head thrown back, a moan parting from his lips.

How? How can it feel this good? His mind is on fire, his skin is hot, his throat is parched but he can’t stop moaning long enough to do anything about it. His whole world narrows and _oh fuck._ It’s only him and Javi inside him and nothing else matters except taking what he wants, what he _needs_ and what he needs is-

Javi tries to move again and no. _No._ Yuzu isn’t having any of it, his nails digging into Javi’s shoulder in warning.

“Yuzu, please,” he hears Javi beg. Yuzu shakes his head. “Please let me- I want to make it better for you.”

It falls on deaf ears, Yuzu lost in his own world until-

Yes. _Yes._ This Yuzu is okay with. Javi has wrapped one hand around him, tight fist slick. Fucking into it feels like revelation, one after the other, and fucking onto Javi’s dick is heaven remaking itself around Yuzu.

“Javi,” he whines, pitched high and needy.

“What do you need, Yuzu?” Javi says, sounding as desperate as Yuzu is. “I’d do anything for you. Anything you want.”

What he wants? He wants-

He rides Javi’s dick like his life depends on it, frenzied and frantically taking what he needs from him. It’s only when Javi comes inside him that he realizes this is it, this is what he wanted, _needed._ He needed to be filled. He collapses forward, their foreheads colliding, his hips pistoning as he steals every last drop from Javi’s body, coming all over Javi’s shirt.

* * *

It’s the middle of the night. Javi had gone home earlier, kissed his parents goodnight, climbed into bed and waited until both were sleeping before he had quietly slipped out, came back and climbed up the trellis on the side of their house and through Yuzu’s window. It had been hurried kisses, clothes flying off, lube and fingers and Yuzu holding himself open to be prepped and then-

Javi fucks him so good, powerful thrusts spearing into him and Yuzu can’t- He can’t-

“Yuzu,” Javi says, voice soft and low, gentle with understanding. “You have to be quiet.”

“I can’t, Javi, it’s too good,” he whimpers back, slipping into another moan.

“Okay,” Javi relents. “Okay.”

On a particularly vicious thrust, Yuzu crying out when Javi nails his prostate, Javi finally does something about it. Hand sneaking down, he covers Yuzu’s mouth with his palm. They stare at each other through heady eyes, Javi questioning even as he keeps fucking Yuzu, and Yuzu barely able to breathe, feels an added tingle of excitement. He nods the slightest but Javi sees, he sees everything when it’s Yuzu because he’s sweet that way, fucking Yuzu until he’s lightheaded, eyes rolling into the back of his head, drooling and begging for it underneath Javi’s large hand.

* * *

Yuzu is an incoherent mess of words, slurred English mixed with Japanese. Not that it mattered. Javi can’t focus on anything else but this: Yuzu’s wet, sloppy hole already filled with his cum tightening and clenching around him trying to suck one last orgasm out of his dick.

“Javi,” Yuzu whines, nails digging into Javi’s shoulder enough to draw blood probably. “Javi,” he begs again, a high pitched whine that spurs Javi on. “Please. Please. _Please._ I need your cum. Fill me. _Fill me.”_

“Yeah?” he grunts out, relentlessly nailing Yuzu’s sweet spot now. Yuzu can’t even look at him anymore, so blissed out as he is, head tossed back, hair sweat damped, his legs and thighs quivering where they are, hitched high on Javi’s arms. “You wanna be my slut? You wanna be my cumslut? You wanna be where I dump my cum?”

Yuzu nods, agreeing immediately. “Yes. Yes. _Please._ Make me your slut. _Claim me, Javi.”_

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Yuzu looks so good like this, feeling it deep in his bones taking Javi’s dick into him and Javi can’t stop, his hips stuttering, jerking into Yuzu with short thrusts, grinding into and against his ass, deeper, _deeper,_ places no one has ever touched before but him.

The inkling of a thought, a quick flick of white hot desire he had stored away. Yuzu ranted to him earlier that day about Saya, breakfast with her and how she had casually, just as Yuzu had been taking a sip of his tea so he’d choke, nonchalantly, crudely said to him, “With how much you guys fuck and how many nights Javi sneaks into your bed, I’m surprised you’re not pregnant.”

Javi had laughed, of course he did, even with an unamused Yuzu glaring at him. Saya is hilarious and it’s too bad Yuzu can’t appreciate that. Probably because he’s usually the butt of most of her jokes. But even then, a thought had formed, pooled into his groin, warming it up as the image filled his head. Yuzu, big and heavy, his belly large and round and ripe with-

His brain to filter gone, it slips out then, “I’m gonna fill you up, Yuzu. Fill you up so good you won’t have room for anyone else. Only me. I’m gonna fill you up so good with my babies, breed you like the slut you are.”

One heat filled moment to the next and the moment the words are out of his mouth, the moment they make it to Yuzu he tenses. It’s barely a breath of _oh fuck, why the fuck did I say that_ before Yuzu keens, a noise like he’s dying, his hips rocking furiously against Javi’s as he shoots all over himself.

Yuzu’s hole is a vice grip around his dick, milking him and milking him and he has to-

He has to-

Javi rams into Yuzu, visceral and raw, sheathing himself all the way, burying his groan into Yuzu’s skin, muffling it so that no one hears as he spills into Yuzu again.

When he can breathe again he pulls back, out, forcing Yuzu’s legs open so he can see his cum trickle out of Yuzu’s sloppy, wet, used and abused red hole. There’s so much and he does the best he can pushing it all back inside, enraptured by the sight of Yuzu's clenching hole rippling around his fingers trying to keep them locked in. God, he needs to get a plug so he can plug Yuzu up, doesn’t he? Yuzu would love that, wouldn’t he? All his cum inside Yuzu all day. It'd drive them both crazy.

It’s then that Yuzu calls for him, making grabby hands at him. “Javi,” he whines, different from before. This time he needs Javi to hold him and kiss him gently and murmur sweet nothings into his hair, tell him how good he did and how much Javi loves him. He does. Javi loves him so much he scares himself sometimes but only an idiot lets someone like Yuzu go.

_“Cariño,”_ he says before planting a sweet kiss against a cheekbone, his eyebrow, his forehead. “I love you, you know that?”

Yuzu shivers, pleased and warm and soft, pliable. “Say again.”

So he does. “I love you. I love you, Yuzu.”

“I love you, too.”

And then-

“I like it, Javi,” Yuzu says, sighing into Javi’s arms. “Is new and different but I like being Javi’s cumslut that Javi breeds.”

“Yeah?”

Yuzu nods slowly. “Yeah. I like it so much and it’s so hot I think I go crazy and die when orgasm.”

Javi’s heart thrums in his chest. “We can do it again, if you’d like.”

“Yes. I would like. I would like very much.”

“Me too. I like it very much too.”

They're both warm, fuzzy, a little hazy. Javi is just about to slip into sleep when he hears, softly, shyly, "Javi?"

"Hmm?" He hums into the nape of Yuzu's neck, kissing where it curves into shoulder after.

"Will you put it back in?"

Javi smiles into skin. "Yeah, I'll put it back in."

It takes some finessing but when he's finally in again, aided by half-hardedness, Yuzu sighs happily, content.

"You're going to kill me, Yuzu," he murmurs into the shell of an ear.

"You can move if you'd like. I always like. You make me want so much. All the time."

A breath, hot and heavy, expels from him. "God, Yuzu."

He shifts, hands curling against Yuzu's hip to steady them both. He pulls out a little, sinks back in, pulls out a little more, bit by bit until he's nearly out before he makes his way into Yuzu's body again, hot and warm and so welcoming, so familiar and yet Javi can never get enough.

Yuzu's tiny little moans fall into his ears and he soaks each of them up, reveling in the soft heat they ignite deep in his gut.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, Yuzu.

"I love you."

"Javi," Yuzu gasps out, clutching at a thigh.

"Javi.

"Javi."

"Feels so good."

Javi hears it, the tears. When Yuzu feels overwhelmed they always come. He remembers the first time, concerned and apologizing and asking "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" and Yuzu shaking his head and clinging to him, reassuring him he's fine, more than fine, "I'm just so happy. There's so much happiness I cannot explain."

He trails kisses along Yuzu's shoulder. "I love you.

"I love you, Yuzu."

* * *

The alarm for him to get up and go home before either set of parents wake up goes off at five in the morning but inexplicably, Javi finds himself awake an hour before. The end of the semester is closing in, the winter chill fully settling in now, and Javi seeks the warmth of Yuzu’s body. He inches towards the middle of the bed, more, more until his head hits… thigh?

“Yuzu?” he grumbles, bleary eyes peering through the dark. A cool hand rests on the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Cold.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuzu murmurs. “Go back to sleep.”

He almost does, dozing off again until a thought enters. He lifts his head, opens his eyes halfway, and sees the textbook open on Yuzu’s lap. “Studying?”

“Yes,” Yuzu confirms, and then gently urges him again, “Go back to sleep. I know you were really tired today.”

“Okay,” he says, agreeing, eyes already shut. “Go to sleep with me?”

“I have to study,” Yuzu says, keeping his voice gentle.

“I know,” Javi sighs out. “Let’s study later, okay? We can do it over lunch too.”

“You never want to study over lunch.”

“I will for you. From now on. Stop studying in the middle of the night? Come on, please?”

Yuzu places a kiss on top of his head without saying anything but a few seconds later he shimmies under the blankets, burrowing himself next to Javi.

* * *

Some time while they slept Javi had slipped out, cum dried on his dick and uncomfortably sticky in his pubic hair. Kind of gross actually, but he’ll be damned if he goes to sleep without being inside Yuzu’s comforting heat any chance he can, any time Yuzu will allow him too.

He groans at the jab at his ribs, a sharp elbow poking him.

“Time to wake up,” Yuzu coaxes.

“Five more minutes,” he begs.

This is their routine most mornings, and Yuzu knows well enough now that Javi needs at least three alarms to really get up after their first disaster of a night spent together, kicked out of bed literally and hiding in the closet naked as Yuzu shoves Javi’s clothes under the bed before his mother pokes her head in.

Yuzu also knows well enough to not let him go fully back to sleep, instead only letting him hover in the inbetween.

“Javi?” he asks, checking to make sure Javi answers. When he doesn’t, another jab.

“Ow. I’m awake,” he mumbles.

Yuzu sidles closer, rubbing his ass against Javi’s crotch, probably relishing in the groan and the way Javi’s dick tries valiantly to rise to occasion.

“I can hear you smirking.”

“Silly,” Yuzu shoots back. “You cannot hear things like that.”

“Don’t know what to tell you,” he says into the crook of Yuzu’s shoulder, “because I’m hearing it right now.”

The next attack on his ribs comes exactly five minutes later. “We should just get caught.”

“Javi, _no.”_

The cycle repeats until at last Javi is climbing out the window, one leg hooked over the edge, kissing Yuzu goodbye one last time. “Pick you up at 7:30?”

One more, it seems. Yuzu is as fond of “one more” as Javi is. “7:30,” Yuzu confirms, another kiss following, and then he’s hurrying Javi out the window.

* * *

It’s the last day before winter break begins and their final grades have been posted. Math he’s not worried about. Science, on the other hand, well… that’s a little more uncertain. Heart pit-pattering in his chest, he waits until most students are gone, until Javi gets there so they can check together and then he can rub it in Javi’s face.

“Sorry I’m late,” Javi says with a kiss to his check when he arrives. “Patrick.”

“Don’t care,” he says, grasping Javi’s hand. “Let’s check now.”

Clear as day, at the very top, 1) Yuzuru Hanyu, 2) Javier Fernandez. He beat Javi by only .03 points but a win is a win when he’s competing against Javi. His double-fisted and raised, slow motion guts pose is filled with satisfaction, vindication, and _in your face._

Javi, on the other hand, only barks out joyous laughter. “Okay, _cariño,”_ he says, voice husky. “You beat me.” And then he leans into Yuzu, nips at his jawline and Yuzu lets him because no one is around, no one is watching. “What would you like as your reward?”

Yuzu’s breathing shifts, rhythm shortening, his pupils dilating. “I will tell you later.”

* * *

Javi is torturing him so sweetly with each slow, controlled push into Yuzu’s body. He’s not so much splitting Yuzu open and dominating as he’s slowly making room for himself, fitting snugly into crevices deep inside, reshaping and reforming Yuzu to fit his will.

Earlier, when it came time to collect, Javi had asked, “What do you want? I’d do anything you want,” and Yuzu had said, “You,” and then he’d said, “I want Javi to do whatever Javi wants to my body. Whatever I say or how I beg or demand, I want Javi to only think about Javi.”

Javi’s nostrils had flared, his pupils blown. “Safeword.”

Yuzu doesn’t need something fancy or jarring or obtuse, all he needs is, “Stop.”

And then Javi had proceeded to undo Yuzu at the seams one stitch at a time, tear him apart and wreck him. He had flipped Yuzu onto his stomach, started from his shoulder, kissing down, down, down, each knob of his spine lavished with attention until Yuzu was shaking with need, with want, touch sensitive, nerves burning.

“Javi,” he had moaned.

“Javi,” he had begged.

Pretty words—please, faster, fuck me, _I need your cock in me, Javi—_ fell on deaf ears. He might have cried into the pillow when Javi finally reached the curve of his ass. He had thought _fingers, now fingers, at least fingers were something_ but he’d been wrong.

Javi’s fingers kneaded his cheeks, spreading him open. There’s a rush of cool air before Javi’s hot breath brushes his hole, making it ripple, begging in every way, save words, to have something forced instead. Javi breaks, groaning like a man dying from hunger before he dips in, his tongue flat against Yuzu’s hole for a taste, licking his way inside.

Yuzu screams, muffled by the pillow. He’s so glad his parents are on the other side of the house, so glad they need the tv on for its white noise. He’s so glad Saya had invested in ear plugs because he doesn’t think he can stop himself. Javi’s tongue is so hot, working hard circling, circling, circling trying its best to destroy Yuzu and Yuzu is barely keeping himself together, fists balled up in the blankets beneath him.

There's no discernible pattern, not that he’d be able to spot it, what with his mind no longer functioning at full capacity. All he has is this. It’s supposed to be Javi’s night but Javi is giving him this, and he’s pushing himself back, riding Javi’s face, riding Javi’s tongue, feeling it jab and probe time and time again working and reworking him open, loose, preparing him.

He thinks there can’t be more than this, and he thinks _I can’t come this way, it’s too good but it’s not- it’s_ ** _not_** when there’s a finger, just the tip of it, teasing at his rim alongside Javi’s tongue. He needs it. He needs it. No matter though because Javi is in charge and Yuzu may beg and he may plead but Javi won’t put them in until he’s ready.

Ready is Yuzu almost dying, his cock leaking precum, the spot beneath him wet, sticky, Yuzu’s voice long gone hoarse. It’s then that Javi dips in, both index fingers with his tongue, stretching Yuzu wide, and then his middle ones, just to the first knuckle, in but not really, not like Javi's tongue. He’s holding Yuzu’s hole open wider than he'd ever been opened before to delve deeper, to taste the depths of him with a flick of his tongue. _He’s holding Yuzu’s hole open_ and for a brief second he thought if there was light, more than just from the moon, would Javi see inside? Would Javi see inside him—open and bare, vulnerable—if he pulled away? If he stopped long enough to look? Could he? His rim feels so tight around Javi's fingertips, taut like he's at his limit, like he’s gaping and he thinks Javi probably could.

This is how he dies, isn’t it? Being tongue-fucked so good, being fucked to his limit. Is he? At his limit?

No.

No, he wants more.

But Javi won’t give it to him. He’s been worked open and it’s good, it’s so good, it’s got him riding the edge for what has to be hours. His thighs are shaking, numb. His abs ache from having clenched so hard for so long. His throat is raw, his eyes are wet with tears. His voice is gone. He’s wrecked, broken, torn apart and destroyed. Javi destroyed him. He’s been hard so long and it hurts, it _hurts._ It hurts so good.

Yuzu is nothing more than a whimpering mess on his sheets, a hitch to accompany every time his chest expands for air. He feels every stretch of muscle acutely, like he’s tapped into them on a molecular level and then, pressed against his back, Javi’s warm body enveloping him. He holds one of Yuzu’s legs up to keep him open and slowly, so slowly Yuzu isn’t sure it’s really happening, he slips inside.

He claws back, one hand tangled in Javi’s hair, pulling as he is overwhelmed, hips pinned to the bed, his cock trapped, pressure he’d been looking for, and he comes with an explosion of white behind his eyes, spilling onto the sheets, cum smeared onto his belly, falling then into nothingness. Space, probably, where there’s no gravity, where there’s no up or down or left or right, no directions, where he’s just floating with Javi’s voice and that Spanish lilt he loves so much.

_“Cariño,”_ he hears, an echo in his mind. “Are you okay?”

He can’t speak, words gone, so he throws his head back, bares his neck in offering.

“Yuzu?”

Again, he doesn’t say anything.

Yuzu knows he’s being flipped onto his back but it feels so distant as he drifts further and further away, and then sharp like cold water to the face, “Yuzuru.”

He’s reeled back, if only a little, by his full name, enough to reply. “Javi?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he sighs.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…”

“I think we should stop.”

Yuzu hums _okay_ because somewhere in his muddled brain he gets that Javi is scared for him, worried even though he doesn’t need to. Yuzu has never felt so good, so free and light. Javi slips out—still hard—and oh, what a waste. Truly. But this is nice, _heavenly,_ Javi holding him, caressing him, kissing along the side of his neck and his shoulder.

“Tell me you’re okay, please?”

“I’m okay,” he says obediently, mewling, and then, “Stay.”

“I won’t leave you,” he promises against Yuzu’s ear. “Please just be okay, okay?”

_Okay._

He’s not sure if he says it out loud or not but Javi holds him tighter, closer, and that’s what Yuzu needs. He needs Javi close, next to him, with him, folded into him. Always. Forever.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

* * *

Yuzu wants it again, to slip under and lose himself but Javi won't. It's not never though, it's just _we need to know what we're doing first._

So he researches on his phone in incognito, ten different sites it feels like, and then he shows Javi and Javi reads with the most intense look on his face Yuzu has ever seen, fiercely dedicated, over and over until he's sure he has absorbed it all.

He gives Javi his best pleading eyes, pout included, making himself tiny, and Javi, he-

"Yuzu, stop it.

Yuzu turns it up ten-fold.

Javi groans, burying his face into Yuzu's stomach, his nose poking against hard muscle.

He pops back to say, "You already know I will say yes as long as I know it's safe for you."

Yuzu curls around Javi's head, cradling him. "I know. Thank you for taking care of me."

Javi smiles up at him. "I want to take care of you. I want to make you happy."

Yuzu skims a finger down his nose. "I know."

* * *

On rarer mornings, when Javi wakes up, once again cum dried and sticky, it’s not so much a fight as everything is an unhurried burn. Kisses just to kiss. Kisses just because they’ve stolen some time. Yuzu tells him things he’s thought about, things he wants then, between one kiss to the next.

This particular morning he tells Javi, “I wish one day we can wake up at normal time and then just stay in bed and no one bother us.”

“We will,” Javi reassures him.

“I also wish… I love the feel of Javi in me when I sleep. I like feeling like I’m full. Not with just Javi’s dick but I like knowing Javi’s cum has to stay in me. I like being plugged up.”

Javi jerks forward, sliding his half-mast erection against Yuzu’s smooth skin. “You’re trying to kill me again.”

“I just say what I want like you said I should,” Yuzu pants out, answering each roll of Javi’s hips, “In the future, I want to go to sleep with Javi in me, and I also want to wake up with Javi fucking me. I want to wake up being filled. It-” he pauses to bite down a cry when Javi’s teeth scrapes along his neck, “-it gets me all hot when I think about how much Javi wants me. He wants me so much he can’t wait for me to wake up.”

“Yeah? That what you like?”

Yuzu nods, hands gripping Javi’s hair. “I want it like Javi wants me so much he cannot control himself.”

Javi groans, dropping his forehead against Yuzu’s. “Let me back in,” he pleads.

“Can’t. We only have five more minutes.”

“Please. I want you so much I’m begging, Yuzu.”

Yuzu whines, “You don’t play fair,” but already he’s hitching his legs around Javi’s hips, sighing out when Javi slides all the way home.

“Javi,” Yuzu moans, baring his neck. Above him Javi runs a finger along the lines, marveling at how graceful Yuzu’s neck always is, how beautiful.

“I’ll make it good for you,” Javi says. “One day, you’re going to wake up to me fucking you. I’ll just slip right in, easy like water because you’ll still be wet and open from the night before. I’ll use my cum and I’ll stretch you with my dick and you’ll wake up to me nailing you to the bed.”

Heated eyes, “Promise?”

Javi bends down, nips at his mouth, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. “Promise,” he grunts out with a well-angled thrust into Yuzu’s body, the head of his cock scraping along Yuzu’s prostate. Less than five minutes now and the goal is in sight, Yuzu writhing against him, working for it as hard as Javi is. He brushes his lips past high cheekbones, to Yuzu’s ear where he tells Yuzu, “I love you,” and then behind, almost into his hairline where no one will see unless they look, unless Yuzu’s nervously shy habit kicks in and he plays with the hair there Javi marks his claim.

Yuzu likes this. To be claimed. To be marked. To show it off, even if only discreetly. He keens, muffling it behind a hand, and spurts all over both of them, bearing down and squeezing Javi tight until one last push in and Javi is coming too.

* * *

When Javi had brought it out that morning, after Yuzu had been satiated and before he had to climb out Yuzu’s window and pretend he’d gone home the night before, before knocking at the Hanyu’s door bright and early in the morning, Yuzu had stared at it apprehensively, unsure. It’d been _how?_ and then _what?_ and finally _I know what it is, Javi._

“I was thinking,” he had said, “we could play a little. Plug you up. Filled with my come. Me inside you all day.”

And that… that thought alone had had Yuzu panting again, on his knees and fingers spreading his ass open, pleading with Javi, “One more. Just one more, then you can put it in me.”

So he did. Javi had slid in, hissing as he sank down. “Yuzu,” he had said, his head between Yuzu’s shoulder blades, eyes closed as he felt the friction fuel his desire. “Every time I think I can’t possibly get hard enough to fuck you again you just- You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“I can’t help it,” Yuzu said, his ass working at Javi, clenching and squeezing, already trying to milk him. “Every time I think I am done you make me want you more. I think- I think I am going to break and then- then-” he stuttered, mouth open in a silent scream after when Javi finally started moving, punching in with short, rolling bursts, “-then you say _things_ and all I think about is how I want it so much, how I need to your cum and how I’m just, I am just this. I am just Javi’s little cumslut. I am just Javi’s cum dump and I know it is crazy, _I know,_ but I think _Javi is breeding me_ -”

It was Javi’s turn, his hips stuttering in in in in _in_ . _“I am.”_

_“Yes._ It’s why I always wan-” a sharp cry, “more. Of you. I want more. You make me so greedy.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll give it to you, Yuzu,” he had panted out, fucking his way into Yuzu’s body, slick with previous cum and lube, red and swollen around his dick everwhere he could see. “I’ll give you more. All of me. All I have,” he said, carving in, and then he did, falling forward and whiting out for a moment. He had come to to Yuzu writhing beneath him, almost but not quite there, and then took what he was owed, did what Yuzu said he could. He pulled out and in the next breath pushed the plug in, watching with heady eyes as Yuzu’s hole swallowed the toy. Then he had flipped Yuzu onto his back and swallowed him too, past the back of his throat where he works his muscles until Yuzu’s orgasm had been wrung out of him, tense and wound tight around Javi’s head.

“Are you sure?” Javi had asked one last time, one leg hanging out. He’d been the one to ask for this but he didn’t want Yuzu to think— _to feel—_ like he had to. “You don’-”

Yuzu had leaned forward onto his toes so he could kiss Javi one last time to interrupt him. “I want to,” Yuzu had insisted and in his eyes Javi had seen determination, will, the fire to win, to conquer a challenge that had been thrown his way.

It’d been beautiful to see that resilience in play throughout the day. Breathtaking, really. Admirable. Nerves of steel. Javi swore he was falling all over again as Yuzu carried on about with the day’s plans with their friends, not a single crack in his facade showing through. But then there wouldn’t be. Never. Yuzu would never show an ounce of weakness to anyone. Anyone, that is, except Javi. With Javi he bares his soul, trusts Javi not to hurt him.

Under the table, where no one can see, Yuzu’s hand grips his thigh, fingers digging into muscle hard enough to bruise. Above the table he’s all chatter and smiles with Miki, with Jason and Tessa and Scott and trading barbed attacks with Patrick. He rests his hand atop Yuzu’s to soothe him, to anchor him, to say _it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you._

Between dinner and the movie, he says out loud, “Yuzu, can you help me? I think I got something in my eye,” before he drags Yuzu to the bathroom. Behind closed doors Yuzu falls into him, draping himself against Javi’s body.

Shallowly breathing, he forces out, “Javi, I can’t. Please. I’m sorry, I thought I could but-”

Javi slides a hand down to check. It’d been a good thing Yuzu had chosen to wear black because… Javi’s hand comes free sticky with cum.

He pulls Yuzu into him until their foreheads are touching. “Oh, _nene,_ _cariño,_ how many?”

Yuzu is practically crying as he shakes his head. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t remember. In the end, just dry ones.”

He guides them down to the floor slowly, gingerly, until Yuzu brackets him, knees spread over Javi’s outstretched legs while Javi works down his pants just enough to drag the plug out. Yuzu spasms against him, shaking with another orgasm, body weak as he slumps forward, full weight for Javi to support as he muffles his cry into Javi’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Javi reassures him, rubbing Yuzu’s back to comfort and soothe until Yuzu can breathe normally again. 

“I can’t put it back in,” Yuzu says after he has calmed down, had time to collect himself.

“We definitely cannot leave this here. Patrick will kill me and then he’ll kill you.”

Yuzu eyes the window thoughtfully, and Javi laughs, shaking his head. “No, nothing that drastic. We’ll just put it in me.”

Yuzu’s nostrils flare. “You’d do that?”

It’s not a big deal, he tells Yuzu as much, as long as Patrick’s bathroom has some lotion or something. Hopefully not a scented one. That, he’s learned from experience, never ends well. Patrick will sniff them out in a second. Thankfully—aha!—unscented Aveeno. Yuzu is careful, thorough with his fingers before he guides the plug in.

Afterwards he tucks Yuzu into his side with an arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple while their backs are pressed against the tub. “Did you like fingering me?” He asked, genuinely curious. They’ve never talked about this before, about Yuzu maybe wanting to fuck him instead. It’s not his preference but he’s not adverse to the idea, really. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d do anything Yuzu wants.

Yuzu stares at him. “Did you?”

“I’d do it if you want to. It’s not really my thing but you know, it’s only fair.”

Yuzu sags into him, relieved, before he tenses up again, striking Javi’s chest with a loose fist. “Don’t scare me. I thought I was going to have to do it for you! I don’t think I would like to, no. I like to be taken care of.”

Javi hums, can’t resist kissing skin again. “And I love taking care of you. What about the plug then? Did you like it?”

This time Yuzu nods. “I like it so much but it is too hard to do all day like this. I think because you fucked me so good last night and this morning too good. My body, it was already so sensitive. But I think if we do for less time or… or we plan and you don’t fuck me like this morning before or we practice more I think I can do it.”

“We’ll try again,” he says. “Just us. So we can stop it whenever we need to.”

“I like this idea.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I like this kind of play.”

They’re in the middle of open mouthed kisses when his phone vibrates with a message from Patrick.

_If you two are fucking in my bathroom I will know and I will kill you both._

Javi bursts out a short laugh while Yuzu rolls his eyes. He stands then, offering his hand down to Yuzu, helping him up before they return, settling into the free armchair, his arm around Yuzu’s waist, holding him close while Yuzu sits on his lap, once in a while peppering him with kisses along his neck and shoulders.

* * *

Javi’s Harvard email with his log-in information to check whether or not he got accepted comes fifteen minutes into his weekly dinner with the Hanyus. Phones are off the table, the polite thing to do, but next to him on the tatami floor is fine. His phone lights up for a moment, attracting his attention, his eyes homing in on “Harvard” right before the screen goes black again.

It’s always been important to him that he keeps his good impression with the Hanyu family, in particular Yuzu’s mother and father, because they are as important to Yuzu as Javi’s own family is to him. Javi is accepted as Yuzu’s boyfriend, sure, but there’s a large difference between Yuzu’s high school boyfriend and the man he’s going to spend his life with. When that time comes—Javi has no doubts—he wants them to like him still, love him even, and tell him, “We had hoped it would be you.”

He tries hard to stay on course, to focus on the dinner and the conversation but he keeps dropping out, eyes flicking back to his phone time and time again, so much that Yuzu keeps throwing him concerned glances, and, if this had been a dinner over a traditional, western table, he’s sure kicks against his shin would have accompanied said looks too.

As it is, Yuzu can only watch on as he becomes a lost cause.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, as Saya and Yuzu bicker while doing the dishes.

Yumi’s motherly smile is full of understanding. “Javi, it’s fine. I just hope that everything is okay.”

“Oh! Yes, yes,” he replies quickly. “Everything is okay. It’s just that I got my Harvard email. I can wait until I get home but I just- I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“That is understandable,” Yuzu’s father reassures. “I would want to know right away too if I was you. Why don’t you check?”

“Can I?” he asks, his voice eager.

“Of course, Javi,” Yumi says warmly. “If we had known, we would have insisted you check right then. We would have had something good to talk about over dinner.”

Javi laughs. “I’m not sure about that.”

“Well, why don’t you check,” Yuzu’s father urges.

It’s a quick tap on his phone, Chrome opening, entering in his log-in and then he’s staring at it, his decision. He can’t quite believe it at first, just staring at his phone expressionless.

One beat, two beats, and then, “Well?”

“I got in,” he says, not quite believing. “I got accepted.”

“Congratulations, Javi,” Yuzu’s father offers with a proud grin.

“Congratulations on what?” Yuzu asks, coming back to the living room.

“We’ll let Javi tell you. Your father and I, we’re going to retire to our room for the night.”

Yuzu has a pinched look on his face like he hates being the last to know.

“Good night,” he says to his parents.

“Good night,” they echo back before climbing up the stairs.

When they’re gone Yuzu’s attention whips to him. “Javi,” he admonishes. “You cannot act like that with my family at dinner. I want them to like you. It’s not ‘normal’ or ‘natural’ for boys to date boys in Japanese culture already but they let me date you.”

“Yuzu, I know, I’m sorry,” he says, pleading, using his eyes to dull Yuzu’s sudden sharpness. “Can I explain?”

Yuzu crumbles in on himself, his shoulders sagging. “I do not want my parents to say you are a bad boy with no manners and I must stop dating you.”

“Can I explain, please?” he asks again. “I apologized to your parents and I told them why. We’re okay, okay? Your parents understood.”

Yuzu’s eyes harden for a moment like maybe he’s going to start a fight and for one, terrified second Javi think they just might for the first time, in the middle of Yuzu’s modest home, Saya who knows where, his parents just upstairs, but then he inhales deeply, eyes closed, and when he opens them his eyes are clear, unangered.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” he prods, disbelieving.

Yuzu nods. “You say my parents understood. We don’t lie to each other so—okay.”

Javi’s heart swells with love and affection and he steps in closer, taking one of Yuzu’s hands into his. “The email at dinner, it was- I got into Harvard.”

He can hear Yuzu’s breath catch. “Really?”

He kisses the palm of Yuzu’s hand. “Yes, really.”

Yuzu’s entire face softens, his free hand sliding up Javi’s chest and onto the back of his neck, into his hair.

“Javi,” he hears before Yuzu brings their foreheads together. “I knew you could.”

He nods as best he can while still joined. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Yuzu allows them a kiss, a soft brushing of lips together, something he doesn’t allow out in the open inside his home where his family can see. “I am proud of you.” And then he huffs, determined. “Tonight, when you come back, we talk about how we make relationship work. It’s just one year,” Yuzu concedes before Javi gets a word in, “but we must still plan. It’s important. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” he promises, following it with another short kiss. He’s not sure Yuzu understands how serious he is. Already, he’s decided _I’m going to marry you someday._

* * *

Their last days of summer together, Yuzu’s parents let him spend it with Javi in his new apartment near Harvard, a short fifteen minute walk from campus.

The first morning where they don’t have to worry about parents or anything, where they can sleep in as long as they want, Yuzu rouses to his leg hiked up, held firmly against his side by Javi as his dick plows Yuzu’s hole, stretching him wide just like he’d promised all those months ago.

It’s so hot. He’s full, filled, sloppy and ragged and floating with satisfaction, loose with contentment, his bones heavy from being fucked so thoroughly the night before he doesn’t have the energy to do anything but take it. There's lube maybe, or maybe it’s just Javi’s cum—all three loads of it—locked in when Javi stayed inside that final time. Probably his cum. There’s a burn to the friction that’s more intense, sharper as Javi plunges in and splits him. Waking up to Javi fucking him, relentless in his pursuit, feeling like he’d never been emptied, the rush is everything Yuzu thought it would be.

* * *

Javi rolls over to the other side of the bed, hovering somewhere between asleep and awake when sudden panic comes rolling in. This side of the bed is warm too, lingering but still there against his skin. He has a heart stopping moment of _what the fuck, no no no no I didn’t, I wouldn’t,_ trying to recall the night before, running through his memories until he remembers he did nothing, only grabbed a few celebratory drinks with some friends after his last final before crawling into bed— _alone—_ and passing out. There’d been a dream though, wedged between two bouts of blackness, when he had felt his bed dip and peeked through his eyes to see Yuzu squirming his way into Javi’s arms.

“Good dream,” he remembers uttering, before being urged to _go back to sleep._

The bed is warm though, so it hadn’t been a dream and if it hadn’t been a dream then-

“Yuzu?” he calls out tentatively, stepping out of his bedroom.

He can’t not smile when he hears the piercing screech, a drawn out, “Javi~!” as they meet in the living room, Yuzu launching himself into Javi, Javi acting fast, supporting Yuzu’s weight with hands gripping the thighs now wrapped around his waist, grounding himself so they both don’t topple over.

Over the muffle of partially covered ears, he hears, “Surprise.”

“What are you doing here?” he finally gets to ask when Yuzu stops squishing his head against his chest, at last looking up at the face he’d only seen on a computer screen for far too long. “You’re not supposed to be here for another two days.”

“Saya said I was being insufferable,” Yuzu says, explaining. “So she called the airline and had them switch my tickets. Then she told me and said it was my Christmas present. I told her I could have done it myself and can you believe she said I was too stupid to think of it on my own?”

_That_ is a trick question, one he sidesteps with, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Yuzu is really looking at him now, actually in person. “I missed you, Javi.”

Javi smiles up at him. “I missed you, too, _cariño._ So much.”

He sets Yuzu down when the tea kettle whistles, watching Yuzu traipse back into the kitchen to turn it off.

“You look cute,” Javi says after him, following a few steps behind. And he does, wearing one of Javi’s larger sweaters, white knit, wide shoulders. It’s practically hanging off of one, bare and tantalizing, kissable. Long too, falling passed Yuzu’s ass, teasing almost. Yuzu looks like dessert, sweet and delectable and Javi has been starved for too long. He wants to devour Yuzu right there, press him against the cabinets, over the hot chocolate he’s making and finger Yuzu open until he’s unraveling.

Yuzu turns around, pleased grin on his face, oblivious to Javi’s inner thoughts. “Look, Javi,” he holds up his hands, mostly covered by the long sleeves, only the tips of his fingers visible. “Sweater paws.”

Sweater paws. Sweater. Paws. Yuzu is too cute sometimes. “You want to be my kitten?”

The grin spreads on Yuzu’s face, his eyes shifting to playful, a hint of a smirk now knowing exactly what Javi had been thinking about. “You want me to be your kitten?”

“No fucking,” Patrick grumbles, cutting the mood as he stumbles into the kitchen with them, “until I am officially gone. That’s two days.”

Innocently, Yuzu offers up, “Hot chocolate?”

Sitting now, Patrick rakes his hands through his hair, eyes closed as he props his head up. “If I wanted a heart attack there are more enjoyable ways to get one than one of your sugary abominations.”

“Poor Patrick. How do they say? Too sour grapes to enjoy sweet hot chocolate?” Yuzu says, biting back even as he’s setting a cup of coffee on the table next to Patrick’s elbow.

It’s their thing, Javi realized during the summer, playfully hostile. He doesn’t really get it but hey, at least his best friend and his boyfriend don’t hate each other. Even if they both insist they still do.

“No sex!” Patrick shouts on his way back to his room, cup of coffee in hand. “And remember to steam clean every bit of this place before I get back!”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“I swear to God, Javi, I will blacklight this entire place when I return.”

That draws a head shake out of him as he vividly remembers Patrick doing exactly that when he had finally moved in a week behind Javi’s own move, a week after Yuzu and Javi had had free reign over their shared spaces and surfaces.

Alone again, Javi takes a sip of his coffee while Yuzu sips on his own overly sugarfied, hot chocolate. Between them, he lifts a hand, cups one of Yuzu’s cheeks, and asks tentatively, “Kitty?”

Yuzu nuzzles into his palm, eyes closed. When he opens them his pupils are blown almost all black. “Nyan,” he says, mewling, and then nips at Javi’s hand.

* * *

It wasn’t so much that Eric felt Javi was unattainable. Javi is handsome, sure, in a way that sneaks up on you. Conventional and yet something special, something deeper than skin and eyes and cheekbones and hair. No, he had felt more, in one form or another, that Javi was unavailable and so he never felt the urge to make a move even if Javi is exactly his type. Not the wanting to commit forever type exactly, but the _hey we can have some fun together_ type.

He is one hundred percent right with his assessment. Anyone with sight can see clear as day. Javi isn’t the _I’m with someone_ unavailable, no. This is the _I’m with the love of my life_ kind of unavailable.

Adam leans towards him, does that catty fake whisper thing Eric never fails to roll his eyes at, and says, “Looks like our resident Spanish stud isn’t so straight after all,” loud enough for a radius of three people over to hear.

Eric definitely agrees with the unimpressed look Guillaume tosses Adam’s way. “So?”

“So now I know I have a real shot,” Adam retorts haughtily.

Guillaume snorts, nodding towards the direction where said couple is talking animatedly with Alex and Maia. “Adam, look at his boyfriend, and then look at yourself. Trust me, you have no shot.”

Adam scoffs. “Excuse you, I’m a catch. That boy is just some asian twink.”

Again, Eric rolls his eyes. “Hi casual racism, nice to see you alive and well. Gui, why are we friends with him?”

Guillaume hums. “Claws. Latched onto us better ones and won’t let go. And, you know, there’s always one douchebag in a group. He’s the douchebag.”

“Hey!”

“What? Did I lie?”

“Whatever. _I’m_ going to get my man.”

“He’s not your man,” Eric says, correcting him.

This time, it’s Adam’s turn to roll his eyes. “Not yet. But with enough eye fluttering and ‘haha you’re so funny’ they always give. Ta.”

“Have fun failing,” Guillaume says after him, then to Eric, “If Adam thinks he’s going to push that boy away, he is an idiot.”

With Adam gone, Eric scoots in closer, leaning against him while Guillaume throws an arm around him for some friendly, comforting cuddles. “It’s going to be a disaster. Wish I had popcorn.”

* * *

It’s a good night so far, Yuzu meeting two of Javi’s new favorite people. Maia and Alex are in the middle of telling him about their last trip to Japan when someone pounces into the group, plastering himself onto Javi like a leech, one hand trailing over his arm, probably sending unpleasant shivers down Javi’s spine it looks like, the other an apparent vice around Javi’s wrist.

Over this stranger's head, he throws Javi a quizzical look, his eyebrows raised in question. Javi’s strained smile stays it all. Ah, he thinks, amused. Adam. The guy who’d been not so subtly throwing himself at Javi this past semester, saying crude things like Javi has cocksucking lips in a cringeworthy attempt to try and seduce Javi.

It’s true, of course. Yuzu knows it from first hand experience but only Yuzu is allowed to say it. Anyone else and it’s clear cut harassment, plain and simple.

“Javi, hi,” Adam purrs out, purposely ignoring Maia and Alex and, Yuzu suspects, him especially.

“Hi, Adam,” Javi replies back cautiously after a beat has passed.

“Hi, Adam,” Alex and Maia echo with forced cheer.

He flicks a wrist at them without a look, a quick, short, uninterested “Hi,” and then he’s back to Javi.

Javi’s valiant efforts to peel Adam off him succeeds only long enough for him to motion to Yuzu, his eyes softening fondly, announcing, “This is my boyfriend, Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Adam. He’s a sophomore in the frat.”

Adam doesn’t even bother throwing Yuzu a customary glance, choosing instead to continue pawing pitifully, desperately at Yuzu’s boyfriend, hands already latching back on. “Awww, Javi, I thought we were friends. We’ve spent so much time bonding these past three months.

“We are,” Javi says easily, a white lie to appease him.

Uncomfortable, Maia folds first, clearing her throat while Alex remains by her side doing his best not to frown. “Adam, how’s it going? How is Matt?”

Finally, Adam’s gaze breaks from Javi. “Who?”

“Matt,” Alex says, visibly strained. “The guy you were seeing?”

“Oh, I dumped him earlier today,” he says dismissively with a wave of his hand. “Old news. He was getting so boring with all his ‘please take better care of yourself, Adam’ and ‘How are you doing today’ and on and on. Geez, right?”

“Um, I think that’s normal,” Alex says.

Dismissively again, he waves off Alex’s comment. “I think I need some Spanish flare in my life, honestly.” He pauses to slither his fingers down Javi’s arm. “Something new and exciting. And Matt was such a drone. We’re only in college, you know? There are so many boys around why even commit? And thirty minutes away? Might as well be a whole continent between us. It was inevitable we’d break up.” And then like he’d accidentally said something scandalous, he covers his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry. That’s just my own experience, Yuzu. I’m sure you live in the city, right? Although, you know, everyone here is so young and look at all of us, look at me. Beautiful. Why tie ourselves down?”

The smile Adam offers is sickeningly sweet but Yuzu sees the intended challenge there, a declaration that he’s going to take Yuzu’s man and well… it’s not even worth getting worked up, honestly. Putting it bluntly, people have the right to their idiocy. If Adam thinks there’s actually room to challenge Yuzu then well… He’s not the first and he won’t be the last, and Yuzu is at a point where he’ll just stay by the sidelines and watch with bemusement as Javi tries to squirm away and free himself.

It’s only Javi’s pleading eyes begging Yuzu to save him that has Yuzu finally stepping in to end the charade. He tilts his head cutely at Javi before he speaks. “Maybe you are right, Adam. Maybe we break up now, Javi. Save all the trouble.”

Javi gasps, purposely putting on a show now. Javi did always like a performance, a flair for the dramatics. “Yuzu, love of my life. What are you saying?”

“There are so many beautiful boys back in Canada. You remember Jun." Even just saying it… he represses the urge shiver in disgust. He should have chosen someone else, someone who isn't practically a little brother or a son or something like that, dating his other son, Conrad. The new Javi, it seems, except unlike Yuzu himself, Jun _will_ swipe at anyone who comes too close. "How ever will I hold myself back.”

Javi lunges at Yuzu and scoops him into his arms, spinning him around once, twice, leaving Adam gobsmacked, his hand still in the air while Yuzu lets out peels of laughter.

“How about I never break up with you and you never break up with me,” he says after setting Yuzu on solid ground again.

“You sure?” he asks, eyes slanted, coy.

“One hundred bazillion percent. You know you’re the only one for me, _nene.”_

Yuzu pretends to think about it, lips pursed in playful thought before he gives a quick nod. “Okay, this plan is a good plan.”

Javi cups a cheek with his large hand, the room just them. Yuzu purposely makes himself smaller for this. With Javi, he likes it like this, he likes being smaller and taken care of, and no one takes care of him like Javi. No one else can.

“I adore you,” Javi says. “I adore everything that you are, everything that you have been, and everything that you will be.”

Yuzu’s heart swells, melted now, into something real. “Me too, Javi.”

“You guys are so cute,” Maia says finally, grinning, bringing them back to the group. “You, like, work perfectly together.”

“It’s kind of gross,” Alex says with a laugh.

“So sweet,” Adam deadpans.

“How did you two meet anyway?” Maia asks, her head cocked with curiosity, ignoring Adam’s comment. “You guys never said.”

“Oh ho ho! Let me tell you, Maia,” Javi begins, eyeing Yuzu with mirth, “Yuzu hated me right away.”

“What? Really?”

“Javi,” he whines, poorly attempting to hide his face on Javi's shoulder.

“It’s true,” Javi confirms, squeezing Yuzu against his side. “And you’ll never guess why.”

“Why?” Alex prompts dutifully.

“Grades!” Javi spits out, tail ended with a joyous bark. “Over grades!”

Yuzu can’t contain himself any more, finally bursting. “Not just over grades! Javi never studied at all and he was always playing around with his friends. It didn’t make sense!”

They’re all laughing now, comfortable together, all four of them.

“What about Javi?” Maia asks.

Javi answers near instantaneously. “I have been in love with Yuzu since the moment I laid eyes on him.”

That again. Yuzu rolls his eyes. “Javi, we have talked about this already. There is no such thing as love at first sight.”

Javi answers with a shrug. “I am living proof there is, _cariño.”_

Silence. A beat passes, two-

“It wasn't love. You’re not proof.”

Alex interjects. “I see this argument will never end.”

“He’ll come around,” Javi says, eyes gleaming.

“Is that a challenge?” Yuzu asks, an eyebrow raised.

“You up for it?”

“Are you?”

“Oh boy,” Maia says and an instant later they’re all laughing again.

* * *

Adam slinks away when the recounting starts, trudging back to the couch where Eric and Guillaume still are, Guillaume snickering at him.

“Whatever,” he says, squeezing between them. “It’s not over. That asian twink thinks their ‘love’ is so strong. I still have the rest of tonight, not to mention the next six months to ruin his life.”

“Seriously,” Eric says, a hint of uncommon harshness in his voice of which Adam blatantly pretends to not hear. “They look really happy. Don’t be a dick.”

Guillaume, on the other hand, shrugs. “You can try all you want. You’re getting nowhere. That ‘asian twink’ is like a moviestar and you’re just like, I don’t know, caking yourself in makeup trying to be one.”

Ugh. Why is he even friends with these two? “We’ll see,” he tells him.

* * *

Guillaume had seen them earlier on the couch, stealing a moment for themselves. Javi had been on his phone and his boyfriend had been pressed against his side, resting his head over a shoulder, lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed with what Guillaume had assumed was the alcohol in his system. However, now Guillaume has a sneaking suspicion there’d been no alcohol at all and Javi… he hadn't been typing that’s for sure.

By chance, he’d gone into the kitchen to refill his drink and had stumbled upon Javi’s boyfriend doing the exact same. Pretty, he had noted before. But he sees now, prettier up close. Thin but not waiflike, a sense of strength and resilience emanating through his very being.

He tests his theory after Javi’s boy finishes pouring his orange juice, offering up the bottle of vodka.

“No, thank you,” he says politely.

“Got something else in there already?”

“No,” he says again just as politely.

“Don’t drink?” Guillaume presses on even as he tries to leave.

He pauses and again he says no. “I don’t like how it makes me feel.”

Guillaume lets out a little laugh. “You get used to it. Then it feels good.”

Javi’s boy wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think I want to get used to that. And it tastes bad.”

“You’re not wrong,” he says, toasting before taking a gulp, grimacing. “The cheap stuff at least. I’m Gui by the way. You’re Javi’s, right?”

There’s a spark, a sudden fire in the boy’s eyes. “I belong to only me.”

Feisty. Guillaume had been right. If Adam thinks he’s going to roll this boy over he’s in for quite a shock. What they’d seen before, that’d been kindness.

He holds up his hand quickly, silently offering his apologies for the offense. “I mean you’re Javi’s boyfriend?”

He still eyes Guillaume distrustfully, but at least he offers his name. “I’m Yuzu and yes.”

“Yuzu,” he repeats slowly, memorizing it, and then he turns on his charm, come hither eyes at full force. Couldn’t hurt to try. He’s hot, they’re hot, he wants to get laid and there is definitely a vibrator in Yuzu’s ass right now. Means they’re into kinky, and if they’re kinky then well…

“If you and Javi are ever looking for a third, you know, for a night, tell Javi to give me a call.”

There’s a still moment of silence, and then Yuzu’s expression breaks, his nose crinkling, eyes morphing into crescents as he laughs, light and cheerful, flattered flush high on his cheekbones. “Thank you but no.”

Guillaume shrugs. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Yuzu shakes his head. “No. But I can tell you it won’t be fun for you at all. We will definitely ignore you.”

He sighs. “All the fun ones. Taken. No one left for me.”

“You are good looking,” Yuzu offers him, stroking his ego, “so I know you are lying.”

“A little,” he agrees. “But just a little.”

“It was nice meeting you, but I think I will go back to Javi now.”

“Sure, sure. Just remember I’m always up for offering a helping hand.”

He gets a giggle for that but nothing more.

Back to Adam and Eric, however, he catches the beginning of a more hostile exchange, hearing the tail end of Adam’s, “You are not handsome enough to talk to me.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m not here for that.”

“Then keep walking,” Adam says, waving him off with a hand.

The other guy, Patrick, he thinks. He’s seen him with Javi a few times, his friend from MIT.

“I will after I’ve said what I came to say,” Patrick let’s out through his teeth, clearly frustrated

“Well, you’re just going to have to say it here because no way am I going anywhere with you.”

Exasperated, Patrick breaks. “You want to do it here? Fine. Here’s what I have to say to you: I don’t know what kind of hot shit you think you are, and I don’t know who hurt you, I’d like to think someone did because I want believe no one is purposefully this much of an asshole—don’t tell me, I don’t care—but deal with that shit on your own. Javi is my best friend. Yuzu is my friend. I’ve seen you throwing yourself at Javi all night but seriously, stop harassing him. They’re too nice to say it to your face, so I’m saying it for them. They’re happy together and Javi is going to marry Yuzu someday. You’re literally no one to them so like, fuck off or something, yeah?”

Over the both of them, Eric’s expression says it all. What the fuck is happening right now?

Finally, Adam speaks. “Nice speech. Now go away.”

Guillaume winces. It’s not his best comeback. Maybe bottom five actually.

Patrick rolls his eyes. “Already gone. Hope to never see you again.”

It’s bad when Adam can’t even muster a half-ass retort and it’s even worse when Adam only says, “I’m going home.”

“We’ll walk you back,” Eric says.

“No.”

Guillaume isn’t having it. “C’mon,” he says, hooking an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “This is what friends are for.”

A pause, and then, “Fine. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It?” Eric asks, feigning confusion. “What is this it you’re talking about?”

* * *

Yuzu wakes up to Javi on his side greeting with affectionate eyes and a warm smile. “Good morning, Yuzu.”

He grimaces, groaning as he stretches out like a cat, twisting until he hears something pop before collapsing back into their bed. _Their_ bed now. Four months after starting at MIT, four months after moving in with Javi and he still finds it hard to believe sometimes.

“Good morning, Javi,” he replies. “Why are you up already? You’re never up this early.”

Javi shrugs. “It is a miracle probably.”

“Only ‘probably?' No, definitely a miracle,” he sasses, only to receive fast fingers along his side tickling him in retaliation.

“Stop stop stop!” he wheezes as he curls into a defensive ball, Javi laughing at him before pulling Yuzu back, cradling him in his arms. It’s comfortable for a moment, soothing as they both bask in the touch, in the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests, their pulses slowing down to its regular pace.

“I was thinking,” Javi says, breaking the silence. “What do you think about getting married today?”

“Getting married? Today?” Yuzu laughs at the joke, burrowing himself further into Javi’s heat. “Javi must be feeling silly.”

Yuzu himself hadn’t seriously thought about it either, nothing beyond _someday_ and _please let them be Javi._ He didn’t think Javi was the type to think about marriage while still young either. If he’s honest with himself though, now, next year, five, ten, twenty? Javi is it for him. Javi knows that, doesn’t he?

Doesn’t he?

Javi’s, “Yeah, I’m just being silly,” is dim, scratchy, like he’s hurt and holding it back, hiding it.

Yuzu pulls back to look at his face, to see the truth there. Javi doesn’t lie, not really, but sometimes he doesn’t say what he means in words. His face though? Javi’s face always tells Yuzu the truth.

“Javi…” he probes, eyes searching.

Javi shrugs like it doesn’t matter but his shoulders are tense, his smile weak. “It was just a silly thought this morning,” he explains. “I don’t know. I thought, ‘I want to be married to Yuzu already’. It was a dumb idea.”

Yuzu shakes his head adamantly. “It’s not stupid, Javi.” His fingertips graze along Javi’s hairline, around the curve of an ear where his fingers bury themselves in thick hair. “I want to marry you. If you are serious, then yes. My answer is yes. There is no other answer from me but ‘Yes, Javi, I will marry you today.’”

* * *

“Are you still looking at that?” Javi asks, pausing over his shoulder, warm palm against the nape of Yuzu's neck.

Yuzu hums an affirmative, relaxing into Javi's touch. He can't not. Their names together as husbands, in his family registry, he didn't think he'd see it so soon. It's beautiful, overwhelmingly. He loves Japan so much and it's like… it's like she finally loves him back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where I hide away in shame. This was originally supposed to be just a 3K crack smut fic where Yuzu wears a cheerleader uniform to drive jock Javi insane, added bonus with a bit of academic rivalry, but then it turned into this massive thing that wouldn't stop growing. Honestly, can't believe the things I wrote into this fic. But hey, sweater paws?
> 
> Probably my favorite line out of the whole fic is "Javi is an ember that sinks into his core and sparks his soul." Which is why I used it for the summary XD. A close second is probably this: When Javi says _I love you_ he means _I love you today_ but Yuzu is scared that when he says _I love you_ what he means is _I love you forever._
> 
> Anyway, if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading, and, as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
